


It's in my (Galra) DNA

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens did it, Bullshit Science, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Bullshit science blesses us with Shiro lactating.





	It's in my (Galra) DNA

**Author's Note:**

> people on discord were horny for lactation. hi, guys.

They suspect it has something to do with the Galra modifications, or Galra DNA, or  _ something  _ to do with the clone body--that’s what Allura and Coran later tell him so helpfully--but all he knows is that he’s lactating.  There’s no other word for what happens the day he’s on the Atlas bridge and feels  _ wetness  _ at his chest.  He looks down, and quickly excuses himself when he sees a damp patch in his uniform.

A quick trip to his quarters--arms crossed authoritatively across his chest the entire time--and a disrobing later, and he can see that his pecs are swollen and warm, the nipples sensitive to the cool air of his quarters.

“Shit,” he hisses.

“Shit?” repeats a groggy voice from his bed, and that’s when he remembers him and Keith had sex last night.  He freezes.

“Uh, don’t worry about it.”

They’ve barely gotten back to normal, long nights spent resolving what feelings were his and which were the clone’s, resolving memories of Keith tangled up in his sheets, naked and begging, hair stuck sweaty to the nape of his neck with the clone’s prosthetic pressed broad against his back, pressing him down.  He doesn’t need to ruin the thing they have now with… this.

“Weirder than the Cloxians?” Keith asks, and Shiro can’t see him, but he must have his face in the pillows, because his voice sounds muffled.

“No,” Shiro admits, because the Cloxians had been aliens with reproductive organs on their heads, and they had looked the part.  It had been some diplomatic mission, that was for sure.

Keith sighs.

“Just.  Talk to me,” he complains.  He’s too tired for tact, then.  What little of it he has, anyway.

“I’m… leaking.”

There is a long silence, and then the blankets shift and Keith pokes his head over the headboard and table between them.

“What?”

Shiro motions.

“Huh,” says Keith.  “I don’t think you’re supposed to do that.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

Keith smirks at him and ducks away before emerging, only wearing sweatpants.  His hair is a disaster, and he’s covered in hickies from the night before.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and then he’s standing front of Shiro.  He tilts his head and then runs his finger slowly through the substance leaking from Keith, finger twisting around Shiro’s nipple.  Shiro’s shivers, and then Keith pops his finger into his mouth and licks it clean.

“ _ Keith _ !” Shiro yelps.  “What if it’s poison or something?”

“It’s milk, Takashi,” Keith informs, non-plussed by his scolding tone.  Shiro opens his mouth to tell him that that’s beside the point, but Keith leans in and licks his nipple, lapping it clean.  Then he puts his hands on Shiro’s hips and sways in closer to suck. There’s a rush of instant relief and ecstasy as milk flows from him, filling Keith’s waiting mouth.  Shiro’s mouth falls open soundlessly, and his legs shake. Fuck.

“Keith,” he tries again, tone helpless as he curls his fingers in Keith’s hair and pulls.  Keith moans, reaching up to cup Shiro’s pec. He squeezes. This time Shiro moans as the milk flows.  Keith sucks at him, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful. It’s making Shiro dizzy, blood rushing quickly southwards as Keith’s sinful, pink little mouth takes him from uncertain to  _ needing _ .  “Keith, please.”

Keith looks up at him slowly, then pulls away.  “Please what, Shiro?” he asks, licking his lips clean, and Shiro feels weak in the knees all over again.

“More.”

Grinning, Keith takes his hands and pulls him towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> come get nasty w/ me on twitter [@fishgrayson](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson)


End file.
